


Road Trip Time!

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, London, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Final Fantasy XV Crew visit the UK





	Road Trip Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I drew these as a part of my 2018 vacation to London as a way to bring the boys with me, so to speak ;D All background photos are taken by me.

Day 1: Off on the plane ride!

Day 2: If anybody could sleep on a plane, it would be Noct.

Day 3: The chocobros take the tube

Day 4: Come on, Noctis, warp strike onto the plinth and put a traffic cone on Nelson's head. The locals would LOVE it.

Day 5: The chocobros visit Hyde Park

Day 6: The chocobros visit Cambridge! Gladio can't get enough of the books. 

Day 7: The prince visits a palace. Blenheim Palace, that is.

Day 8: The oracle and her glaives visit Hever Castle.

Day 9: WOAH I found Cor in London! Must take pic-- "What are you doing?"

Day 10: Prompto does not throw away his shot.

Day 11: Ignis tries to decode Heston Blumenthal

Day 12: "Wuss." "Well just because YOU are totally insane--" 


End file.
